


If You Have To Ask, You'll Never Know

by just_chemicals



Series: The Adventures Of Team Tardis And Their Extended Fam [2]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Absolute fluff, F/M, Fluff, Thoschei, bc let's face it he's actually a huge sap, i love the fam, ryan centric, the doctor and the master being cute as hell, the master being soft again, they all actually get on, this is stupid but adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:07:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23056723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_chemicals/pseuds/just_chemicals
Summary: What happens on the Tardis when you really miss someone?
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)
Series: The Adventures Of Team Tardis And Their Extended Fam [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656955
Comments: 3
Kudos: 81





	If You Have To Ask, You'll Never Know

**Author's Note:**

> hey!! i'm sorry this has taken me so long to post! took a lil break after my last fic :) This is set after my last fic and i hope you like it bc it's a bit weird but i've never seen this done before❤️

Ryan likes to think that he and the tardis had a fairly good relationship. Which is strange considering that he was a human and the tardis is a machine. 

But he likened the tardis and the way that she worked to the room of requirement in Harry Potter, the only books his nan had ever managed to get him to read. 

He didn't know how it worked but he did know for a fact that when he sprained his ankle a few months ago whilst running away from an army of Kraals, that the med bay was suddenly the closest room to the door. 

He didn't think much of it that day, he wasn't paying too much attention and when he left the room again it was back down some obscure corridor. But it had since happened a few times with various different rooms. 

If there was something you were searching for or thinking about, she would either direct you with lights on the floor or would move the room so it was right around the corner. That is how Ryan had found the basketball court. Yes… a basket ball court… on the tardis.

Today however, ryan had been thinking a lot about home, in particular he had been thinking about his nan. When he was younger and missing his mum, Grace would put together a picnic buffet in their back garden. She'd choose all of his favourite comfort foods that he wasn't usually allowed and would stick them in the basket, along with paper plates and cups with those straws that went in loops and were a pain to wash afterwards. He missed his nan a lot but he tried to think of the good, rather than the bad. 

So whilst wandering around the tardis and thinking about those times with his nan, he found himself standing in front of a door that he had never seen before. It had panes of frosted glass and dark green, wooden panelling. 

He was always slightly hesitant to open the unknown doors in the tardis, worried that the Doctor would spring round the corner any second and tell him off or that the tardis would have a meltdown and would fly them to some horrible planet in the far corner of the universe as a punishment. So, he looked up to the ceiling and made a quizzical noise. He got a light hum in response and the lights on the floor of the tardis lit up and pointed to that room.

No one everknew what to expect on the other side of one of these doors, he was sure that sometimes even the Doctor didn't know. But he was certainly not expecting a park. 

The park/room was huge, in fact he couldn't see where it ended. There were fields and oak trees and winding paths. Beside the paths every now and then there were benches and picnic areas sheltered with umbrellas. Not too far in the distance he could see a children's play park, made with equipment that was absolutely big enough to fit a fully grown adult. There was also a huge wooden gazebo a little further away from him, with roses growing up and around the posts and a round glass table sat in the middle of it. He could see a duck pond over by one of the blackberry bushes and a stream running through some of the trees further back. It was stunning.

Really, he wanted to leave to go and find the others but he was afraid that if he left he would never find his way back. 

So instead he decided to take a stroll over to the gazebo and sat down, finding the seats to be rather padded and comfortable like an old sofa. 

He hadn't been on his own for very long when he heard footsteps approaching from behind him.

"She must really like you to let you in here. It's one of her favourites." The master chuckled softly as he made his way over to the gazebo and sat down near Ryan. 

"Who? The Doctor?"

"No no! The Tardis!" the Master replied gesturing vaguely around him. 

"How can the tardis have a favourite room? The rooms _are_ the tardis aren't they?" Ryan still didn't understand how the ship really worked.

"Well yes, but you can have a favourite feature of your body. Your eyes or your hair or whatever. The tardis loves her gardens. It's not very often that humans discover it." he explained. He was a lot calmer and understanding nowadays. 

"Why have I never seen it until now?"

"Because you didn't want to." The master answered simply, re-opening the book that he was reading before he noticed Ryan. 

"Can I ask something stupid?" Ryan asked. 

"Well it won't be the first time." The master replied, not looking up.

"If I wanted to have a picnic, do you think the tardis would let me?" Ryan asked blushing slightly.

"Is that's why you wanted to find the garden? Because you wanted a picnic?" the Master asked almost incredulously. 

Ryan looked down and began rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. 

"Yeah I guess it was. I was thinking about how I used to do that with my nan." 

"Ah well… then I'm sure she won't mind. In fact I wouldn't be surprised if she already has that sorted." the Master told him smiling knowingly. 

"What do you mean?" 

Right on cue he heard more footsteps and voices approaching the table. In the distance he could see Yaz, Graham and the Doctor approaching them, all carrying various items that would make up a picnic. Ryan couldn't believe what he was seeing. How did they know? 

"Hiya you two!" the Doctor shouted enthusiastically. "Look what we've got for lunch! It's been ages since I had a picnic this is so exciting!" 

She was like a puppy, fizzing with energy and anticipation. 

"Come and sit down love, I'm starving!" the master said laughing at how happy she was about something so small. 

The Doctor sat down, giving the Master a quick kiss on the cheek which he reciprocated on her forehead. They didn't like to display very much PDA in front of the others. 

Yaz sat down next to Ryan, giving him a hug from the side. Graham sat down in between Yaz and the Doctor, dishing out every treat that they had brought with them in the seemingly bigger on the inside, picnic basket. 

They had brought cakes and sandwiches and biscuits and crisps and random little snacks. There was ice cream and jelly and melted chocolate fondue. They had even brought a pot of tea and extra milk and sugar. 

It was all perfect. He wished his nan could have been there to share it with him. He was sure that she would have loved a space picnic inside a time machine. But despite the slight ache in his heart, he was happier than he had been in a while, surrounded by all the people who loved him the most. 


End file.
